


Just An Ordinary Teen, Probably.

by DrDumbass, EmilyJ



Series: Fics that are in Chats on Blitter. [1]
Category: Spider-Girl, Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Peter Parker, Ephebophilia, F/F, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Homophobia, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Gwen Stacy, Only explicit so people don't get their genitals all in a twist. It might get real though., Only technically underage; if you're in the UK you're fine., Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDumbass/pseuds/DrDumbass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyJ/pseuds/EmilyJ
Summary: After being bit by a spider, Peter Parker probably became a superhero. However, the spider bite had mysterious side-effects, such as killing him. Nobody knows who the mysterious new vigilante who pops up shortly after his death is.It surely can't be his cousin Petra, can it? Petra has her own problems to deal with, like being confronted by the love of her life, who knows her secret, as her cousin foolishly told her. Gwen Stacy has other things to do, after all. Doesn't she?
Relationships: Cindy Moon/Gwen Stacy, Cindy Moon/Norman Osborn, Cindy Moon/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Norman Osborn & J Jonah Jameson, Norman Osborn & Peter Parker, Norman Osborn/Peter Parker, One-sided Gwen Stacy/Miles Warren, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Screwball (Marvel)
Series: Fics that are in Chats on Blitter. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089965
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Just An Ordinary Teen, Probably.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessing In Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/736791) by Shade Penn and Lizardberry. 
  * Inspired by [Night of the Symbiotes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564372) by [Exxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxus/pseuds/Exxus). 
  * Inspired by [a lot of life behind us.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823475) by [silhouette (thiefless)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefless/pseuds/silhouette). 
  * Inspired by [Sk8r Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305976) by [K_R_Closson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_R_Closson/pseuds/K_R_Closson). 
  * Inspired by [Male to Female](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379849) by [Cindy_mulitfandom2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_mulitfandom2020/pseuds/Cindy_mulitfandom2020). 
  * Inspired by [Hooked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317810) by [PenelopeOsborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeOsborn/pseuds/PenelopeOsborn). 



Peter Parker walked down the hallway of Empire State University, exhausted. He had just gotten up and rushed to university as fast as his legs could carry him. He was looking for his locker and hoped he could avoid the usual rush of students and his childhood bully, Flash Thompson, who hung out near Peter's locker before and in-between classes. Peter got to his locker, which was next to where his Science classes were. He took his notebook out and put it in his rucksack, which was tattered from years of usage. He checked his phone. He had just gotten a text from Harry, his best friend and the son of Peter's boss, asking what lesson they had. Peter replied that it was Biology and then walked to class. He bumped into a classmate that he had known since childhood. Peter and Cindy had an amicable catch-up then made their way to their seats in Biology class.

Peter sat at the back of the class on the right, which he thought was unfair, because Biology was one of his favourite classes. He didn't mind where he sat, as long as it was nowhere near Flash, which he luckily was. Peter was so early that only Cindy, who sat at the front on the left, in front of the teacher's desk, and Peter's crush, Gwen Stacy, who sat on the same column as him and was also at the front. She was moderately attractive, had long blonde hair and a black headband, and wore a striped green cardigan, a vest, and trousers. Nobody sat next to Peter, as Harry wasn't at school yet, so Peter was left alone, just how he liked it. After a couple of minutes, the classroom was full, but the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Suddenly, a man in his 40s or 50s with dishevelled short grey hair, perpetually steamed-up glasses and a lab coat and belt, with casual faded blue clothes underneath along with stained blackish trousers, entered the room. He said, "Say good morning."

Peter, along with everybody else in the class, said, "Good morning, Professor Warren." Nobody actually had to do it, and it made most of them feel silly but their teacher liked feeling powerful, so he made sure that everybody in the class did it. Professor Warren started the lesson and when it was over, he asked Peter to stay back. He received a pamphlet for the ESU Science Fair, which was in about three weeks and was taking place at a local museum. Professor Warren said in a morose tone which only perked up for the last part of the sentence, "I thought you'd enjoy it. The only other person who'll be there is that Gwen girl. You know how these things are. Remember, there's a school trip tomorrow. I expect everyone to be on time or they're not coming." Peter said, "Fuck. I forgot that was tomorrow. Did I give you the form?" Professor Warren nodded. Peter rushed out of the class, because other students were arriving, and headed to his next class. His head spun as he walked.

The day passed by in a blur and Peter only remembered that Harry wanted to meet in the library because in Peter's opinion it was the third most interesting thing that had happened at lunch. He eventually made his way to the library, but was delayed by a call from his aunt. He had a tear halfway down his cheek by the time he spotted Harry. Harry, who didn't want to be rude, said, "Was it your uncle? How is he?" then mumbled under his breath, "Je suis ici depuis un putain de temps, Pete." (Approximate translation: I've been here a fucking long time, Pete.) Peter said, "He's doing fine. Still in the hospital but he's stable. Anyway, why does the great Harry Osborn want to hang out with me? Thought you didn't study." Harry said, "Well, my grades aren't very bloody good, otherwise I wouldn't have called you here, would I?" Peter was taken aback by this sudden bout of uncharacteristic rudeness. The door to the library opened and Gwen entered. Harry noticed the door swing open and said, "Look, Gwen's behind you." Peter turned around but quickly got embarrassed and turned back around. Harry, being a bit of a dick, shouted, "Hey, my friend here has a crush on you!" Luckily for Peter, Gwen hadn't noticed and had already got her book out and left.

After an embarrassing conversation where Peter tried to explain to Cindy that Harry meant somebody else, Peter, as he wasn't in the mood to tutor Harry, got out a physics book. He noticed that the book had last been gotten out by Gwen. He put it in his bag and walked to the school gates. On the way home, he saw Cindy, as they lived next to each other. She was the first to talk and said, "You know, I didn't mean all that stuff I said about having had a crush on you since we were kids and all that, right? It was stupid of me to say that. I'm stupid. Air cleared? See you tomorrow?" Peter said, "Yeah, I knew. You aren't stupid, you know, right? Air's cleared. See you tomorrow, Cindy." He walked up to his house, then turned around and said, "Hey, Cindy? You free to go to the science fair? Remember how we used to call them science proms?" Cindy turned to her right to face Peter. She said, "Fuck, yeah. Can't wait. And maybe..." Peter said, "We could go to the school trip together? It's a date." Cindy said, "Yeah. Remember how we used to go everywhere together?" Peter said, "Yeah, ever since I was 2 and moved here." Cindy said, "We've been doing it since your parents'- You know, died." Peter said, "Yeah. Remember-" Cindy nodded and Peter stepped into his house. Cindy, the words dying out in her mouth, said, "Yeah, that'd be nice. That sounds nice. Can't wait. Bye, Pete. Love yo-" She went into her house and fell asleep with a bitter taste in her mouth and tears on her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cindy sounds like Velma from Scooby-Doo. Ideas and comments down below.


End file.
